


Strawberry Milk

by gyuracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Parent!SKZ, CEO!Hyunjin, Fluff and Angst, M/M, baby jeongin, baby lixie, baby ryujin, baby yuna, babysitter!jisung, broke college student!jisung, established minchan, established seungbin, nana's 1st attempt of doing baby language, ryujin is minchan's child, single dad!woojin, yuna is seungbin's child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuracha/pseuds/gyuracha
Summary: Jisung, a broke college student was offered by CEO Hwang Hyunjin to take care of Jeongin who's his nephew but treated him like his own.Once Jisung accepts the job, what will be the outcome of everything?A sugar daddy or a boyfriend?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung needed funds.

He needed funds so he can continue on with his studies. He’s too shy to ask for his parents some money because he knew it must’ve been hard for them especially when they're funding his younger brother who’s currently in high school.

Jisung majored in English, in his last year of college but his education years were a struggle as he had to fund for himself. As he applied for part time jobs, accepting not only one, two or three but a lot so he could pay for some of his college miscellaneous fees. Of course he’s not always lucky getting accepted to jobs. At some point, Jisung nearly applied as a stripper in a gay club just to be paid more.

Sometimes, out of exhaustion, Jisung found himself staring at his dorm room’s ceiling, wondering what his parents did to deserve a life like this. And sometimes too, he found himself wishing to give his parents a life of royalty.

This one time, he saw a news headline about the Hwangs on a newspaper. It’s about their son, who’s around Jisung’s age too, inheriting their own business.

Again, Jisung wished, he hoped to be as fortunate as him.

—♡—

Hyunjin had enough of thinking where he would spend or put his funds.

He’s tired of living a life as a CEO and wanted to function like a normal human being. Leaving the house at an early hour to catch the bus on his way to work, he wanted to be the one who calls or address his boss as ‘sir’.

Hyunjin was just tired. Period.

He wanted to quit in life or just fuck around but he needed to take care of an angel who’s under his care because of a certain asshole in the form of his cousin.

Jeongin is the reason why he kept on doing what he’s doing. The time he inherited his parents’ business, he already had a degree in business management and by that time too, Jeongin was only 1 year old. He treats the child as his own. Not knowing what to do once his cousin decided to come back and take the child away from him.

The elevator door opened, revealing the entrance to Hyunjin’s penthouse. He was expecting it to be silent but all he hears were screaming and crying which sounded like it belonged to Jeongin. He was sure it was from the kitchen so he started walking towards it.

“You’re a pain in the ass! You don’t even eat!” A female voice, which came from the babysitter, shouted, “You’re annoying, I only accepted the babysitting job because of your dad!”

Jeongin’s cries became louder as he eyed Hyunjin, making grabby hands at him as tears continuously fell down from his eyes, “Daddy!” The child screamed, trying to get out of his high chair.

Hyunjin immediately made his way to Jeongin, carrying the child to his room but of course, he didn’t forget to give the babysitter a glare as he carried the child to his room, Jeongin’s crying slightly calmed, he laid Jeongin down carefully.

“Baby, can you please tell me what happened?” Hyunjin asked gently as he played with Jeongin’s hair. Jeongin on the other hand, pouted and asked for his daddy’s hand so Hyunjin gave his other hand and Jeongin squeezed it slightly, “Jeongin good boy, babuswittle eviw.”

Hyunjin sighed at his reply, “Did you do anything?”

Jeongin shook his head.

“Have you eaten?”

He shook his head once again.

“Why?”

“Jeonginnie wants chwickewn, but she giving me vegetabwe.” The younger said as he looked away from his father’s eyes.

Letting out the deepest sigh, Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin’s meal book— it was scheduled by his best friend, Seungmin, when Jeongin had his check up last month. It’s a routine to follow so the younger will maintain a healthier body as he grows up.

On the schedule, it was said that Jeongin was supposed to have some meat along with some vegetables, “Was she trying to feed you meat too?”

“No! Evewything is gween daddy!” Jeongin pouted as he crossed his arms in his chest, sitting up from his bed. Hyunjin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips.

Little Jeongin was just like his Daddy Hyunjin when he was young.

“So what do we do now?” Hyunjin asked as he helped Jeongin sit down in front of him. The child randomly screamed and pulled him by the neck, his small limbs wrapping around it, “I need a new babuswittle!”

“Okay, we’re getting you a new one. Now, can you let go of daddy’s neck so I can go talk to her?”

Jeongin unwrapped his arms around Hyunjin as he nodded, his fox-like eyes gleaming. “Wait for daddy here.” He said as he kissed the child’s forehead and went out of his room.

By the time Hyunjin went out, he saw the babysitter chilling; eating a bowl of popcorn, watching a movie with her feet on the coffee table and Hyunjin is sure that the hoodie she’s wearing was his.

_ The audacity of this bitch. _

“Who allowed you to be this comfortable in my home?” The babysitter looked shocked and Hyunjin’s annoyance had reached its peak by now, the words she said to Jeongin suddenly rang in his head. “You’re even wearing my hoodie, it seemed like you hogged around my closet without my permission.”

“Uh sir-”

“Get out of my house. You called my child a pain in the ass when you’re feeding him something that’s actually not scheduled for him. I made it clear that you are supposed to take care of him and make him feel comfortable. Not take care of yourself and be comfortable in my house like you're my wife.”

“Can you at least give me a cha-”

“Get. Out.” Hyunjin growled, glaring at the babysitter with intense anger. His eyes pierced through her own, timid irises like knives.

Hyunjin’s aura has become so scary that the babysitter literally ran out of the penthouse, frantically pushing the elevator buttons, wishing for it to open easily.

When she was out of sight, he sighed for the nth time, “She didn’t even bother to give my hoodie back.” He murmured as he fished his phone from his pocket dialing a number.

“Hello?”

“Minho hyung, I need a new babysitter.”

“I’m currently at a friend’s place, do you want to come so we can talk about it properly?”

“Uhm I’m okay with that, but Jeongin..?”

“Wait, one sec, I’ll ask if he can bring Jeongin..” Hyunjin waited but he can hear Minho ask his friend and he heard a faint soft ‘yes’ on the other line, “He said you can bring Jeongin, he likes children by the way.”

“Oh okay, send me the location.”

“Okay, I’ll see you.”

“See you later too, hyungie.”

After dropping the call, Hyunjin immediately made his way to Jeongin’s room only to see the child on the floor playing with his blocks. He smiled and squatted beside Jeongin, “I’m pretty sure I left you sitting down in bed earlier?”

Jeongin giggled and stood up, hugging Hyunjin, “Daddy, do I get a new babyswittle?”

“Yes you do, but we’re meeting uncle Minho today.” He replied as he picked Jeongin up and grabbed some things that Jeongin probably needs.

“Uncwe Minhoooo?” Now, Hyunjin is carrying a hyperactive child making him laugh. He changed Jeongin’s clothes and placed his necessities in his small backpack. After fixing his things, Hyunjin made his way to his room to change into a comfortable shirt and sweatpants.

“Daaaaddyyyyyy?”

“Yes baby?”

“Awe we going to see Yuna and Wyujinnie?”

“I don’t think we’ll see them but do you want to?”

“Yes pwease!”

“Okay then. Let’s go now, baby. We don’t want uncle Minho to wait.”

—♡—

Jisung didn’t know how it happened. He just remembered Minho asking him if it’s okay that his friend will come to his dorm with his child and of course, Jisung agreed.

But he wasn’t expecting that the friend Minho was talking about is the Hwang Hyunjin.

The first encounter was so awkward. Jisung answered the door since Minho was in the bathroom but he wasn’t expecting to see a cute little child in front of the door, screaming “Uncle Minho” like a mantra.

“Uhm, hi? I think you’ve got the wrong address?” Was the first thing Jisung told Hyunjin. The older just showed him his phone’s GPS and it lead exactly to his dorm.

“Minho hyung sent me this. I’m not sure if he’s trolling me or what.” Hyunjin replied with a shy smile, and oh my God Jisung was sure it was the prettiest smile he’s ever seen.

Before he could even reply, the child grabbed his hands, “Hewwo!! You look like a squiwew! Cute!”

Jisung couldn’t help but smile and pat the child with his own hand, “Thank you..?”

“Innie!”

He beamed along with the child, “Thank you, Innie!” He then looked up to Hyunjin, “You must be the friend he’s talking about. Come inside, he’s in the bathroom.”

Hyunjin gave him a smile again, “Uhm thank you and sorry for the inconvenience…?”

“Jisung.”

“Right. Jisung. I’m Hyunjin, by the way.”

The younger man let out a giggle, “I think everyone knows you, Hyunjin.”

“Well sucks to be me?”

Jisung laughed and shook his head, “No no, it’s just that you’re all over media out-”

“Jisung, your sugar daddy application is now posted!” Minho shouted from the bathroom making Jisung suck in a deep breath, “You took it seriously?”

“Well you said you needed funds and a good fuck!”

Hyunjin immediately covered Jeongin’s ears and Jisung’s eyes widened, “It was just a joke and watch your words!”

A flushing sound and the water flowing could be heard from the bathroom, “You’re acting like there are other people here in your dorm when it’s just the two of us!”

Jisung glanced at Hyunjin and Jeongin who’s staring at him and a blush crept through his face, “H-Hyunjin and Innie are here.”

The water stops, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Hey hyung, watch your words! Jeongin is here.” It was Hyunjin who spoke this time and Jeongin glanced at his uncle eyes full of curiosity, “Daddy what’s fucking?”

Jisung and Hyunjin’s eyes widen, “Oh my God.”

“Baby no, it’s a bad word. Don’t say that.” Hyunjin raised a firm finger in front of Jeongin making the child tear up, “I’m sowwy, daddy.”

Jisung’s heart clenched at the sight and he looked at Hyunjin, silently asking for permission to make the child come with him and Hyunjin nodded.

“Innie, do you want to come with me?”

“T-To whewe?”

“In my room! I have lots of plushies hidden there!”

“O-Okay.” Jeongin said and looked at Hyunjin again, hugging him, “I’m sowwy, daddy. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay baby, you didn’t know. Now go with Uncle Jisung and have fun.”

—♡—

“Squiwew hyungie, that you?” Jeongin was pointing at a picture on Jisung’s bedside table. It was a picture of him and Minho when they were kids, “Yes, that’s me and your uncle Minho!”

Jeongin giggled, “Uncle Minho cat!”

Jisung was confused at first but he immediately understood the child meant: Minho looks like a cat. Well, until now, Minho still looks the same. And if Jisung will be honest, the way he understood Jeongin’s sentences amazes him. Maybe it’s because he’s been surrounded by children all through his teenage to adult years. Being an uncle, a student volunteer at their preschool during his high school years or sometimes taking babysitting jobs to earn money, Jisung is proud to say he’s an expert with children language, children's behavior and of course, he’s also great at taking care of and playing with them.

A tug on the hem of his shirt was what brought him back to reality. Jeongin was now in front of him, his arms up, making grabby hands as he say, “Hyungie, Innie sweepy.”

Jisung smiled and was about to carry him out of his room but Jeongin screamed, kicked and thrashed around him, “Want to stay!” The child screamed, tears attempting to fall once again.

“Okay bub, sorry. Hyungie is sorry. Do you want to sleep on my bed?” Jeongin eagerly nodded at the question and pointed at Jisung’s fox plushie, “Want to cuddwe hyungie and foxy.”

“Alrighty, let me just turn on the air conditioner and a cuddle blankie! That okay?”

“Yes!”

Jisung did grab his most comfortable blanket and turned on the air conditioner in his room to the highest setting. Without placing Jeongin to bed, Jisung surrounded the plushies around his bed and hopped on with Jeongin, letting go for a while to grab the blanket at the end of his bed. When Jeongin whined, he immediately wrapped the blanket to their bodies and cuddled him, holding him tight and humming a song to him. Jeongin fell asleep comfortably snuggled in Jisung’s chest and now, he felt his eyes dropping so he didn’t resist the feeling and ended up sleeping too.

—♡—

“Okay so this one?” This is the thousandth time Minho had shown Hyunjin some profiles of Ryujin’s former babysitters, some had nice comments from Minho but Hyunjin’s problem is that all of them are girls.

“I don’t like girls, hyung.” Hyunjin said with a deep frown etched on his face.

“I know that you’re gay, Hyunjin but we’re talking about Jeongin’s babysitter.” Minho answered, not giving Hyunjin a look. The answer made him facepalm, Minho is not on his mood for a decent talk.

Giving up, Hyunjin stood up, “Hyung nevermind, I’m just getting Jeongin instead then we’re going home.”

Minho just hummed and Hyunjin made his way to Jisung’s room (well he wasn’t sure but he saw the two enter this door earlier.) It was quiet, making Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows as he silently opened the door and gasped at the sight that welcomed him.

The two were sleeping, Jisung’s arm wrapped around Jeongin’s little waist as the child sleeps peacefully, head buried in Jisung’s chest. The boys were wrapped in a blanket and the room temperature is cold— but not too cold. Plushies surrounded the both of them.

They looked cute to Hyunjin’s eyes.

He stared at the sight for a while until a new idea popped out of his mind. Closing the door frantically but still quiet, he immediately went to Minho who’s calling Chan, asking his husband to bring Ryujin to Jisung’s place.

“Hyung, I have a question.”

“ _ Wait for a while sweetheart, Hyunjin is here—  _ Yes, Jinnie? What is it?”

“What does Jisung do for a living?” Hyunjin asked as he stared into his friend’s eyes, trying to hint him something.

“Sungie? He’s currently a struggling college student, graduating by the way. He works multiple jobs so he can fund himself for university and I help him pay his dorm.” Minho said with clueless eyes, still doesn’t know the plan in Hyunjin’s head. Minho tilted his head, “Why did you ask?”

Hyunjin smiled wide, “I think I found the perfect babysitter for Jeongin.”

—♡—

Jisung woke up to Ryujin screaming— no, not just Ryujin but two babies screaming: Jeongin and Ryujin. It was very unusual but Jisung woke up very light despite him being abruptly awake. He decided to stand up and see what’s happening.

In the living room, he was welcomed by the sight of Jeongin squishing Ryujin as they giggled, rolling on the carpet of Jisung’s dorm. There was another girl, who’s sitting on the lap of an unknown man as Minho plays with her. On his dorm kitchen, Chan was there, talking to Hyunjin and another unfamiliar guy.

The dorm was chaotic but Jisung is happy to see children.

He cleared his throat and it gladly caught everyone’s attention, going halt to look at him standing at his room’s door. Jeongin squealed and immediately ran to his direction, Hyunjin standing up in the process to meet him in the midst of the hallway.

“Daddy let Innie go! Want to hug squiwew hyungie!” Jeongin squealed once again when Hyunjin tackled him with kisses but placed him down after. Jeongin waddled toward him, putting his arms up and Jisung gladly picked him up.

A kiss on his cheek made Jisung smile, “Did you sweep well hyungie?”

“I did Innie, thank you.”

Jeongin screamed in joy, hurting Jisung’s ear in the process but it’s okay because it’s Jeongin.

“Daddy! Daddy!” He was pointing at Hyunjin who’s currently looking at him with a smile while still talking to Chan and the same guy from earlier. Jisung melts.

“You want me to put you down so you can go to daddy?”

“No! We go to daddy!” Jeongin said as he tugs on the collar of Jisung’s sweatshirt

“Oh, okay.” Jisung went to where Hyunjin was seated in the kitchen, placing Jeongin on the table to sit. Hyunjin just warmly smiled at him and Jisung returned it with his kind smile.

Chan cleared his throat as he stood up with the other guy, leaving him, Hyunjin and Jeongin in the kitchen.

“Uhm, I’m sorry with all the kids at your dorm.” Hyunjin placed his hand on his nape as he shyly looks at Jisung, he giggled, “It’s okay, Hyunjin. I feel like Minho hyung mainly invited them over so I have no right to say no since him and Chan hyung pays for my dorm fees.”

Hyunjin nodded, understanding Jisung but the younger just tilted his head in confusion, “Aren’t you going to… judge me?”

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin looked shocked by Jisung’s question. He looked at the younger who was biting his lips.

“My.. classmates know that the hyungs are paying for my dorm and since they made a name for themselves they’re thinking that I’m… a third party and a gold digger.”

The revelation shocked Hyunjin but he only shook his head, “Don’t listen to them, Jisung. I know we only met a few hours ago but I can tell that you’re a great person.”

“How-”

“By the time I saw Jeongin snuggled to your chest, I can tell that he really likes you to death. And knowing him, he barely like anyone and when he does, it means that the person has a good heart.”

Jisung couldn’t say anything but he glanced at Jeongin who was looking at him with wonder. He stares at Jisung like how he does with his dad. His gaze then met Hyunjin’s, he was also looking at Jisung with the same look but curiosity comes along with it. He can feel a blush creep through his cheeks.

“T-Thank you, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin smiled, “It’s nothing. And oh, I have a question to ask.”

Raising an eyebrow, Jisung said, “Do ask.”

Hyunjin smiled genuinely as he scratched the back of his neck, “Can you be Jeongin’s babysitter?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you be Jeongin’s babysitter?”

Taken aback by the question, Jisung stared at Hyunjin as if he grew another eye on his forehead. Hyunjin waits.

And when he realized that Jisung won’t answer, he frantically shakes both of his hand, “You don’t have to accept it if you don't want to.”

Jisung shook his head, finally processing the question, “Why me?”

Hyunjin doesn’t know why he blushed at the question. Placing his hand at the back of his neck, he rubbed it up and down which is a sign of him being shy or nervous. 

“I-I don’t know.” He stutters out but suddenly took his sentence back. Sitting straight, he looks at Jisung in the eye and he never failed to notice the blush that crept through the younger’s cheeks but didn’t comment, “Jeongin likes you.”

Jisung looked at the child who’s lying in the middle of the table, suddenly sitting up as he heard his name.

“Innie likes who?” He suddenly said, making both Jisung and Hyunjin break into a smile. 

“Daddy said Innie likes Jisungie, am I right?” Hyunjin asked, Jeongin breaking into a smile.

Jeongin suddenly stood up at the table making both Jisung and Hyunjin stretch their arms just in case he loses his balance. 

The toddler suddenly started shouting, “Innie like squiwew hyungie!! Is it okay if Innie’s new babysitter is his squirrel hyung?”

Jeongin’s smile so wide he could replace the sun. He frantically went down the table, Hyunjin made sure to guide him though he’s confused about what the child was doing. With small frantic steps, Jeongin immediately went to where Hyunjin’s bag while shouting excitedly, “Innie tell Pixie! Innie tell Pixie!”

Jisung looks at Hyunjin confused. “Pixie?”

“Ah, Felix. He’s Jeongin’s friend at school.” He smiled softly at Jisung as they both stared at each other.

It was the first where Hyunjin is able to stare at Jisung. He noticed that Jisung’s eyes sparkle, like the stars in the galaxy— in fact, it’s much more beautiful than the universe itself. His features were soft, full blown cheeks making him look like a squirrel as to why Jeongin called him so. His cute little nose complimented his perfect face very well. And his lips, oh my goodness his lips. It’s so cute, small and looked so soft. Hyunjin was curious how his lips feels on his—

“Hyunjin?” Jisung waved his hand on the other, becoming slightly uncomfortable because Hyunjin had been staring at him for too long.

Hyunjin blinked, “Huh?”

“U-Uh, you’ve been staring at me for so long. I-Is there something wrong?” He asked as he looked away from Hyunjin’s stare.

_ No, there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect. _

Jisung blinked, blush spreading through his cheeks, “I-I’m what?”

Hyunjin slapped his hand on his mouth, “D-Did I say that out loud?” Jisung nodded and Hyunjin’s eyes widened, “O-Oh. I’m so sorry.”

Jisung softly waved a dismissive hand with a smile, “It’s okay, I’m just not used to people complimenting me.”

Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why is that?”

“I don’t know,” He answered with a shrug, “I think it’s because a lot of people are much more attractive than me.”

“You’re attractive yourself though?”

Jisung shook his head frantically blurting out,

“No, nope. Not as attractive as you!”

The other laughed. He decided that panicked Jisung was the cutest Jisung.

Leaning forward to tease the other, he said, “You think I’m attractive?”

“Everyone thinks you are, Hyunjin.” Jisung replied, looking away from Hyunjin with a blush. The other just giggled and brought a hand to Jisung’s cheek, “Sungie you’re so cute.”

The other’s eyes went wide then he jut his lower lip out into a pout, “I’m not cute!”

“Yes you are!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

Jisung was about to retort back when a squeal was heard from the living room followed by a series of high pitched laughter, “DADDYYYY!”

Their argument was cut short as Hyunjin stood up, followed by Jisung, to see what was going on in the living room. On Jisung’s carpeted floor, Ryujin was seated in front of Jeongin, squishing his cheeks while a little girl, around 2, was sitting on top of him, giggling cutely as he was held by a guy (whom Jisung doesn’t know) so she won’t fall off.

When Jeongin caught Hyunjin and Jisung from his line of sight, he made grabby hands at the two, “Yuna heavy, daddy, squiwew hyungie hewp Innie!”

Hyunjin and Jisung giggled as they approach him but Jisung’s attention was on the little girl on top of him as he sat down in front of the children. The child’s father, to Jisung’s assumption, never failed to notice how Jisung looked at her that’s why he spoke, “You want to hold her?”

Taken aback, Jisung spoke, “W-Was it that obvious?” 

The guy just laughed and nodded making Jisung blush but he spoke once again.

“You’re actually not the first. Sometimes, me and my husband goes out with Yuna for a family date, people will look at her and randomly ask if they can pinch her cheeks or hold her.” He glanced at his daughter lovingly but worry casted through his eyes, “Though it’s scary sometimes. There’s one time that she nearly got kidnapped. It’s good that Changbin suddenly caught her cries. Since then, we only let people pinch her cheeks.”

Jisung’s eyes widen at the information, “Oh my, that’s horrible.”

“Very.” The guy agrees and suddenly remembered something, “I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Seungmin.”

Jisung smiled, finally able to put a name on this nice stranger, “I’m Jisung.”

Seungmin nodded, “Minho hyung’s best friend right? And oh, that’s my husband, Changbin.” He says while pointing at the short guy who’s talking to Chan while fondly staring at him and Yuna. Seungmin seemed to notice and blushed making Jisung giggle, “Yuna is lucky to have you both as her parents.”

“I think out of three children, Jeongin is the luckiest.”

Jeongin seemed to hear it and jolted up accidentally surprising Yuna causing her to cry, and Changbin took her in Seungmin’s arms so his husband can grab her things.

Jisung was looking at Jeongin who’s watching everything happening and muttering “Innie bad. Bad Innie.” 

Hyunjin seemed to notice how his eyes gets teary in the process frantically going to Jeongin before he cry louder than Yuna but Jisung is quicker. Carrying Jeongin, he decided to bring the child out, Hyunjin’s suddenly spoke.

“Sung, let me take care of him.” Before opening the door, Jisung glanced at Hyunjin.

“Consider this as my first day. I’m accepting the job.”

—♡—

“Innie bad, bad Innie. Innie bad boy.” Jeongin keeps on muttering as Jisung carries him to the park. “Baby, you’re not bad. Stop saying those things.”

“But Innie made Yuna cwy! Innie felt bad.” He sniffles and buried his face in the crook of Jisung’s neck.

He traced patterns at the child’s back in a soothing manner, “Innie you didn’t mean it. Yuna was shocked and so were you. It’s okay, don’t cry now.”

Jeongin was silent for a while until he lifted his face from Jisung’s neck and placed his small hands on his hyung’s cheeks. Nose and eyes red, lower lip jutted out, Jeongin spoke, “Innie want ice cweam.”

Jisung smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, “Then baby Innie gets the ice cream he deserves.”

Once again, Jeongin squealed in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 spoiler:
> 
> jisung & jeongin's quality time tgt during jisung's first day on the job!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big sad.

After buying Jeongin’s favorite ice cream, Jisung decided to walk around the park for a longer time. He can’t text Hyunjin since he wasn’t able to get his number as he abruptly left his door to prevent Jeongin from crying.

He found a shade under the tree and decided to stay there for a while. He looked around and noticed that a lot of families were spending their time together unlike the usual serene atmosphere of the park. Loud laughter, children shouting and crying could be heard. Teens and toddlers running around and playing at the slides and swings. Well, it’s the weekend, maybe that’s the reason why the park looked packed.

He glanced at the younger who was just eating his ice cream a while ago and now pouting as he looked at a distance, Jisung glanced to where he was looking at.

Not too far from them, a family sitting on a picnic blanket was having fun— the eldest child, to which Jisung assumes, was being sandwiched by his siblings who look like twins (though Jisung is not sure if he interpreted it right.) as their parents laugh at the endearing sight.

Glancing at Jeongin, he spoke, “Innie, bub, why are you pouting? Your ice cream is melting.” He said as he removed his jacket and used it to clean Jeongin’s hand with a reminder to put it in the laundry later.

“Innie don't wan’ ice cweam, Innie wan’ mama.”

Jisung suddenly became curious, “Who’s your mom?”

“Innie doesn't know mama and dada.” He replied shaking his head slightly.

Jisung’s heart broke at the answer. He’s not sure what exactly happened but Jeongin’s real parents are too cruel to leave a beautiful child under Hyunjin’s custody. But still, even at a young age, Hyunjin still has a heart of gold for taking Jeongin as his own.

He remembers the time when everything became the talk of the town. How it was released to the public that Hyunjin has his own son, but truth soon came out and it was known that Jeongin was his nephew. He wonders how the child was treated around every time someone sees him and of course, judging stares were currently shot to them.

“Innie would you mind if I asked how you were at school?”

“No, hyungie.”

“So… how do your classmates treat you?” Jeongin’s frown got deeper as his eye became glossy.

“They awe nice. Cwassmates awe nice but Innie jeawous because Innie doesn't have mama or another dada.” He looked at Jisung, “Innie sad, is Innie not likeabwe?”

Jisung’s heart clenched tightly and he feel tears pricking at the side of his eyes, threatening to fall. It hurts him so bad that a child so young has thoughts like this because of the experiences he has with families. He knows how it feels like where you question your family if they love you or not but Jeongin was another case— he knows as a child that he got abandoned and just easily given away by his real parents.

Holding the child’s cheeks in his hand, Jisung placed his forehead on the younger, “Innie, baby, I might just be your babysitter or your hyung but I’m telling you, you’re amazing. You’re easily likeable and your parents are missing out on a beautiful creation like you.”

Jeongin is a smart kid as he knows what Jisung was talking about, though he wasn’t able to fully understand what he actually meant. He reached out and placed his small hands at Jisung’s cheeks and wiped a tear which Jisung didn’t know was falling down from his eyes.

“Hyungie don’t cwy, Innie is okay. Just sad, but Innie got hyungie!”

Jisung smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, “And hyungie got Innie.”

—♡—

Hyunjin is not worried that Jisung and Jeongin were not yet back though it’s already 6pm. He doesn’t know why but Jisung has immediately gained his trust around Jeongin.

Right now, He was just silently watching Seungmin change Yuna’s diapers and slightly laughing as Changbin played with their daughter to keep her distracted.

On the other side of Hyunjin about 4 meters away, Ryujin was snuggled to Chan’s chest as Minho braids her hair. Ryujin was singing a song along with Chan in hushed tones, only for their little family to hear.

When Jeongin and Jisung left, Yuna didn’t stop crying immediately as Ryujin started her own tantrum in a very high pitched cry since she wasn’t allowed by her parents to go to the park along with Jeongin and Jisung. Jisung’s dorm was quite a mess for a while and waited for 30 minutes until everything is calm.

Hyunjin hated kids. He really did, but Jeongin gave him a reason to learn and love them. His sweet, adorable Jeongin who would always welcome him from work with a smile and a high pitched scream of “ _ Daddy _ ” that echoed through his penthouse’s walls. He remembers that one time at the start of the year, Jeongin started to find his own mom, thinking that his real dad is Hyunjin all along.

He remembers that time when Jeongin cried really hard in front of him out of sadness when he found out that he’s Hyunjin’s nephew, not his own son.

How Jeongin clung tightly onto him, telling him that it’s a bad joke.

How Hyunjin’s heart broke when Jeongin lost the usual glow in him.

And how Hyunjin watched the sunshine lose its own brightness.

It took Jeongin a while to realize that Hyunjin was actually not joking, that he’s just his uncle. One night, when Hyunjin was putting him to sleep, Jeongin asked him a genuine question if he’s still allowed to address Hyunjin as “dad” and of course, Hyunjin is happily said yes.

He wasn’t sure why Seungmin said it, but he’s pretty sure he heard his best friend say that Jeongin is very lucky out of three parents. He doesn’t know why, all he does is give Jeongin his free time which is usually interrupted by company calls.

Hyunjin is barely home too, or if he is, he always arrive late and find comfort in his own bed almost immediately, just checking up on Jeongin only to find him asleep. Even though he’s allowed to bring Jeongin to business trips, he never did, the fear of public suddenly mobbing his precious one. Yes, you could say that Hyunjin is isolating Jeongin from the public but it’s a way to protect him.

_ He doesn’t know what information the media probably has, but people can be scary most of the time. _

The sound of the door unlocking has Hyunjin cutting out of his trance. Looking through, he sees Jisung carrying a sleeping Jeongin.

Jisung.

Hyunjin’s amazed by how he handled Jeongin today. From how he distracted Jeongin and his attempts to stop the younger from crying. How he cuddled him in his bed and slept beside him, providing him warmth.

With how Jisung acted today, he’s more of a parent than a babysitter.

“Uh, hey Hyunjin, Jeongin is… asleep.” Jisung said as he carefully laid Jeongin on the couch.

“He’s tired?” He asked as he swept the hair on the child’s forehead and stared at the child’s serene expression.

“We had a.. talk,” Jisung said from the laundry room, loud enough for almost everyone to hear, “You know, a babysitter and the baby needs to build a bond between them.”

Hyunjin slightly smiled, “Are you sure you’re accepting the babysitting job?”

Jisung poked his head out of the laundry room, forehead creased with a pout adorning his lips,  _ oh goodness, that adorable pout _ . “I’m pretty sure I made myself audible earlier.”

“No,” Hyunjin laughed, deciding to be a little playful as he grabs a glass of water, making sure he still see Jisung on his spot, “I have a parent application open, maybe you want that instead.”

Jisung blushed and he heard Seungmin squealed smacking Changbin at his biceps ignoring the pained yelp from his husband, “Oh my gosh! Babe am I hearing things right?”

“Be Hyunjin’s sugar baby instead Sungie! It’s much better!” Minho said as he plays with Chan’s hair.

Jisung blushed even more but he cleared his throat and stepped out of the laundry room, his eyebrow raised making Hyunjin gulp, “Are you flirting with me, Hwang?”

Hyunjin smiled confidently, sipping on his water,

“What if I am?”

“Then consider me as Jeongin’s dad too.”

Hyunjin chokes, “Are you for real?”

Jisung blinked at him, “Are  _ you _ for real? I was just trying to go along with your joke..?”

“Oh Jisung, honey, that’s not it.” Minho said, his shoulders slumped.

“Huh?” Jisung asked, obviously confused.”

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin.

“Man, this is so sad.” He said and nuzzled his nose on the sleeping Yuna’s shoulder. “I thought Hyunjin’s finally getting some dick.”

Changbin said and kissed the side of Seungmin’s head to which his best friend let out a contented hum.

Hyunjin awkwardly laughed, “Y-Yeah,” he says, “It’s just a joke.”

And Hyunjin heard how Minho’s palms met his forehead by the time he let those words out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long ;—; this is not edited, btw TAT

It’s been a week since Jisung accepted the babysitting job which means he’s always at Hyunjin’s penthouse, barely going home to his dorm or sometimes going home very late. It was hard, but Jisung enjoys taking care of Jeongin a lot. He slightly became intimidated with Hyunjin too.

His usual calming aura from where they first met was long gone.

Jisung always sees him annoyed or mad. Always on his phone either screaming or suddenly slamming the tables on his office to where it could be heard on Jeongin’s room, the toddler reassuring him that it’s okay and it’s normal every time he flinch.

Right now was also a usual scenario but Jisung felt like something was off. He’s currently helping Jeongin makes some cupcakes to at least lift Hyunjin’s spirits up and lessen his stress. He looked at Jeongin who’s having a hard time mixing the ingredients all together so he decided to do the job, “Innie take a sit for a while, this is a difficult task and your small hands won't be able to make it.”

Jeongin giggled and pointed at Jisung’s hands, “Hyungie smol hands!” 

Jisung just giggled along and continued to do the job. Midway decorating the cupcakes, the elevator dinged and Hyunjin entered the penthouse in frantic steps and you can clearly see his dark aura as if he was annoyed as he opened the door to his office and slammed it shut.

Jisung sighed.

_ It’s becoming a normal thing. _

He felt Jeongin tug at his shirt and he looked at him. Jeongin was holding a cupcake with a llama candy above it, he decorated it by himself.

“You want to eat it, baby?”

Jeongin shook his head and pointed at Hyunjin’s office door, “Wan’ to give this to daddy.”

“Bub, I don’t think that’s a great idea.” Jisung said, hesitance obvious in his voice. Jeongin pouted in return, ready to throw a tantrum making Jisung sigh, “Fine, but I’ll go with you.”

“No!” Jeongin whined, “Innie wan’ to go awone!” Jisung sighed again and sat down, “Then I’ll wait here, I guess.”

—♡—

“What do you mean they’re not signing the contract?” Hyunjin’s pissed with what he was currently hearing from his secretary, “They said they’re accepting the proposal then now they’re not signing it and they said that in the  _ last minute?! _ ” His secretary said something more but he wasn’t able to comprehend it, anger washing over him.

He barely noticed his office room opening, Jeongin silently strutting his way toward his table, but he stay unnoticed, “Go try and negotiate with them more, let’s talk again later.” He said through his phone and dropped the call.

He ran his hands through his face, letting out a deep sigh, leaning back while his eyes are closed. Jeongin on the other hand, frowned and made his way to his father, steps suddenly too loud making Hyunjin snap his gaze at the child, “Jeongin what are you doing here?” He asked, voice tired and annoyance evident.

Jeongin smiled and showed Hyunjin the cupcake, “Innie bought daddy cuppy cake!” He answered, expecting his father to smile but Hyunjin frowned, “Can’t that wait?”

“Daddy, you need food! Innie feed daddy!” 

“Jeongin, I’m busy.”

Jeongin frowned, “Daddy wowk can wait.”

Hyunjin glared at Jeongin, his annoyance rising up, “Jeongin, I’m busy, I know you can see that. Now get out because I have a lot of things to do and your single cupcake won’t sign these papers by themselves.”

“But daddy—”

“Get. Out!”

The child stared at his uncle in shock, tears pooling at his eyes. Sure, Hyunjin may be busy and lack time for Jeongin but this is the first time that Hyunjin snapped at the child. His annoyance today is different and everything went wrong ever since his day started, accidentally venting out his emotions to the child.

Jeongin sniffed and it made Hyunjin realized what he did, eyes widening he tried to hold Jeongin but the child flinched away from him.

His heart ached.

“Innie baby, I didn’t mean it—” He said trying to reach for the child’s arm but Jeongin threw his hands at him, tears falling freely from his eyes, “Daddy bad!” He screamed and ran out of Hyunjin’s office. When the door opened, it revealed a shocked Jisung, his eyes trailing to where Jeongin ran away then to the door of Hyunjin’s office before it shut.

Hyunjin feels devastated as he placed his face on his hands. He barely heard the door opening and footsteps that made its way towards him. He only felt that he wasn’t alone when warm hands threaded through his hair. 

Removing his face from his hands, he glanced up only to see Jisung with his sympathetic smile. 

“That’s not cool, Hyunjin.” Jisung’s statement is in contrast with his actions. His warm hands still threading through Hyunjin’s hair. “Jeongin is a child. You shouldn’t have snapped on him like that, he’s a child.”

“I know but-”

“You can’t reason out that you’re busy, you’re stressed and everything.” Jisung removed his hands on Hyunjin’s hair and sat down on the chair in front of Hyunjin’s table, “I’m also a college student. I’m still studying and it’s already finals week.”

Hyunjin frowned, “Your situation is different from mine.”

Jisung smiled, “It may be but we’re both undergoing stress. I’m taking care of Jeongin, in fact, the little child just wants the best for you.”

Hyunjin didn’t speak as Jisung continues, “Jeongin can see and knows that you’re starving yourself. If not, he can see how stressed you are. Jeongin knows when you crawl up to your office room very late at night. That child is so clever, he doesn't make it obvious that he can see through you.”

“If you’re stressed, so is Jeongin because Jinnie,” Hyunjin feels himself blush at the nickname (thank God for the dim lighting on his office) and Jisung lifted his hands to place it to where Hyunjin’s heart is, “You and Jeongin has this father and son connection even if he’s really not your son biologically. He hates it when you shout due to stress. He hates it very much when you stay up very late or when you go to work without sleeping. Jeongin is just worried.”

“I don’t know, Jisung. I am not myself. I didn’t mean to snap at him like that. I just want some time for myself.” Hyunjin answered, guilt building up in his heart.

Jisung smiled once again and Hyunjin, this time, felt himself relax at the sight, “Don’t you think you had enough time for yourself?”

“What?”

“Spend time with Jeongin.” 

“Jisung that’s not a good idea–”

“Just take a day leave, Hyunjin. You're putting yourself under pressure. Breathe, enjoy, spend time with Jeongin, clear your schedule.”

Hyunjin sighs and think thoroughly of what he will do for tomorrow. All he has to do is to attend lunch (to which he wasn’t actually needed because his secretary can handle) then that’s it for his day. The paper’s deadlines are not that urgent too.

And that’s when he realized that he really is putting himself under pressure.

He glanced at Jisung who’s looking at him with hopeful eyes, “Do you have plans for tomorrow?” He asked and Jisung frowned at the question.

“I have a class tomorrow until 5:30pm because one of my major subjects decided to change schedules. Then after that I’ll go here to take care of Jeongin.”

Hyunjin smiled, “You’re free for tomorrow, I’m going to take care of Jeongin instead.”

Jisung’s eyes grew wide, “But my pay-”

“Don’t worry about it, your today’s doubled.”

“Oh wow… thank you Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin looked at him fondly as Jisung shyly fumbled through the hem of his shirt, “No, Jisung. Thank  _ you  _ for making me realize the stuff I failed to do as Jeongin’s father.”

“I-I mean I shouldn’t actually meddle with it but-”

“But without you I wouldn’t realize it. Really, thank you.”

Jisung’s cheeks heat up as he smiles shyly, “You’re welcome, Hyunjin.”

Both of them glanced at the clock and it exactly hit 9pm, Jisung shuffled awkwardly, “U-Uh-”

“You can go home early, Sung.” Hyunjin cut him off with a smile and silently giggled with Hyunjin’s shocked expression. 

“Really?” He asked and Hyunjin nodded, “Go get some rest. You said you have your class for the whole day tomorrow right?”

Jisung nodded and stood up, “Thank you, Hyunjin.” He said and went out of Hyunjin’s office.

Hyunjin stood up too, shaking his head with a smile,  _ Ah, Han Jisung, _ he thought,  _ You really know how to catch my attention with the little things you do. _

Smiling, Hyunjin went for Jeongin’s door before sighing, _ Time to make things right again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? UwU


	5. note from the author

Hello, this is the author of strawberry milk!

First of all, I appreciate the love this story has been receiving and I'm sorry I couldn't reply to each and every comment you guys are leaving in this work but I just want to reach out my love and appreciation to every single kudos/nice comments you guys left in this work.

Second, I want to say sorry for not updating this for a very very long time. I've been reading comments asking if I'll update it again or if the previous chapter was the last chapter already.

To answer concerns, the story is not yet finished but I have plans for it, I just don't know how to write it down since I've lost the courage and passion when it comes to writing because a lot of things has been happening around me.

Third, I'm taking a rest from writing ever since I finished my social media Chansung AU on my old account last February (I think) so I'm putting this work on hold for a while and will be the first project I'll focus on just in case I'll still be able to find the drive to write once again.

If you want to read some of my works, you can go visit my old account which is now @PR0DBYCB97 but if you want to be friends/interact with me, I'm reachable at @hwasberry! :)

I hope you'll understand and I'm really really sorry for the long delay.

PS: Stay safe & healthy! Don't forget to wash your hands and stay indoors.

With love,  
Nana ♡

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to the hyunsung tag
> 
> twt: sunshinekkami


End file.
